Calling All Lovers
by voodoo.love
Summary: This has Calling All Lovers by the Rogue Traders in it! and Jeanne but don't worry its a TIVA! TIVA MCABBY and JIBBS


**Hi all, **

**This fanfic has Rogue Traders Calling All Lovers written into it. Don't own NCIS (unfortunatly). Hope you like it R&R**

**Love yas**

**Danielle **

* * *

**Calling All Lovers**

It was late on a Friday night. Normally Tony and Ziva would be sitting in the bullpen talking about his so-called plans for the weekend, or how the 'hot date' he had tonight cancelled on him last minute, but not tonight. Tony had left early to go on a date with Jeanne, his new girlfriend. They had been dating for two weeks now (a new record for Tony). Ziva missed the company, so she decided to go home early. She walked out of the building into the car park and hopped into her car. The drive home seemed lonelier than ever before. She sighed has she sped through a nearly red light, it was more fun seeing Tony nearly crap his pants every time she did that.

_**Calling, calling all lovers  
I'd like to say together we are amplified  
I'm calling, calling all heroes  
Believe me when I say you are in high demand**_

Tony's phone vibrates in his pocket while on his date at the restaurant place

"_Voice mail will get it" _Tony thought to himself.

"Hmm, this is great, isn't it Tony?"

"Hmm, Yeah" Tony said not paying attention.

"Are you even listening to me? Tony? What's wrong?" Jeanne said sounding angry and worried at the same time.

"Nothing. I just need to use the men's room. I'll be right back."

"Okay"

Tony walked casually into the toilets and opened his phone.

"Hmm, one new message" He muttered to himself

_Hey Tony, It's Ziva, just calling to say that Gibbs called and told me to tell you we have a case so get your little hairy butt down here. Call me when you get this. Bye._

"Hey Sweet Cheeks."

"My Little Hairy Butt." She said in a tone of greeting. "Where are you? Your voice echoes."

"I'm in the men's toilets in a restaurant; I was having dinner with Jeanne."

Ziva shuddered at the mention of her name.

"Well I'm coming to pick you up. Gibbs needs us to do a case."

"What have we got?"

"I'm not allowed to say, that and I don't know what it is"

Ziva smiled as she started up the car. She wished she could see the look on Tony's face when he figured out she was serious.

"See you out the front in 10"

Ziva hung up and Tony asked himself as he walked out of the bathroom "How am I going to tell Jeanne?"

_**Love will reign tonight  
Hearts they will ignite  
Love will reign tonight  
Hearts they will collide**_

"Tell me what Tony?"

"Jeanne, what are you doing?"

"Looking for you"

"Look Jeanne, Gibbs just called and we have a case I have to…" Tony lied.

"Tell him to do it himself"

"Umm, no, three things. 1. He's my boss 2. I'm the senior field agent and 3. The team is nothing without me."

"Fine" Jeanne said sarcastically as she walked off.

_**Calling, they're calling your number  
So gather up the storm clouds in your loving arms  
I'm calling, calling all lovers  
So fight the fight and victory will save us from ourselves**_

Tony decided it would be best to leave Jeanne alone. He stood outside the restaurant waiting for Ziva to arrive. He was regretting his decision to let Jeanne drive him there.

SCREEEEECH

Tony shook his head as Ziva pulled up next to him.

"What is it with you and making dramatic entrances?" Tony questioned hopping in the car.

"What? No hello?"

"Hello Sweet Cheeks" He said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello My Little Hairy Butt"

Ziva sped off as Tony put on his seatbelt and grabbed onto the dashboard.

_**Love will reign tonight  
Hearts they will ignite  
Love will reign tonight  
Hearts they will collide**_

Tony and Ziva waked through the car park and into the elevator. It started to move and Ziva pressed the emergency stop button. She stood facing the wall until Tony spoke.

"Ziva? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" She said still not looking at Tony.

Ziva pressed the emergency stop button again and the elevator started to move. Tony walked over to her and pressed the button again and the elevator stopped. Tony made Ziva look him in the eyes. "Zee-Vah?"

Ziva jumped up and quickly gave him a peck on the lips. "Sorry" She pushed the button and walked to the other side of the elevator. Tony joined her at the other side of the lift and kissed her. Their kiss lasted until the elevator stopped; Ziva looked up and saw a very happy Director and Boss standing in the doorway.

"What are you two so happy about?" Then she saw Gibbs holding Jenny's hand.

Then Tony pointed at Abby who was holding McGee's hand.

All four of them just stood there smiling.

_**Calling, calling all lovers  
I'd like to say together we are amplified  
I'm calling, calling all heroes  
Believe me when I say you are in high demand**_

"When did this happen? And what happened to rule 12?" Ziva asked confused

"Well Ziva we were all in denial, just like you." Ziva glanced at Tony as Abby started her explanation. "And Gibbs decided to get rid of rule 12 because he loved Jenny and he didn't want to break his own rule. As soon as he said it McGee kissed me. We were just coming to get you when…"

"…when we saw you two making out in the elevator" Finished Gibbs smiling

_**Love will reign tonight  
Hearts they will ignite  
Love will reign tonight  
Hearts they will collide**_

Ziva pulled Tony aside

"But Jeanne…" she started

"…Won't be a problem" Tony finished.

"I've always….."

"I know" Tony finished again. "Me too"

"Then why Jeanne?"

"To get over you….didn't work" He finished smiling.

"There's no case then Boss" Tony said looking at every one else

"Nope just love" Jenny answered

_Love will reign tonight…_

**End Story**


End file.
